ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Reboot (Continuity)
The Ultra Reboot continuity is a series of stories formated into multiple films and a TV show. The series focusses on no specific Ultraman, but contains an original Ultraman, Ultraman Prime. Summary The story follows the tales of the beings called Ultramen, giant beings of light from the planet M78. The Space Garrison is an elite force of Ultramen, who are trained to protect smaller beings on planets from the plagues of monsters that roam the universe. They can also get involved with interplanetary conflicts, as long as their planet did not maliciously start the conflict. The warriors are not allowed to expose themselves to the populace, so that they do not become dependent on the Ultraman entirely. Stories *ULTRAMAN (Film) *Ultraman: Lost Light (Film) *Ultra Chronicle (TV series) *Ultraman: Brothers (Film) *Ultraman: Ginga Force (Film) Mythology M78 Hundreds of thousands of years ago, as legends state, the alien sorcerer named Reibrand ruled the galaxy with his monster army. He ruled with an iron fist, and genocide was common. When Reibrand set out to genocide the human race next, all looked grim for the species. That was until the day that a being of light appeared in the sky. With a single slash, the giant destroyed hundreds of monsters. The giant called himself "Ultraman" and "Noa". Noa transformed three of mankind's purest individuals into beings of light to fight the evil Reibrand. He named the three warriors King, Legend, and Nexus. The three all took up the mantle of Ultraman, and fought Reibrand's evil monster army. After a war over many millenia, Reibrand was finally defeated and sealed inside a rock. After the war, the three Ultras created a new planet of light. Legend sacraficed himself, and created the first Ultras from his life force. Nexus transformed himself into the tool Evoltruster, and would appear before anyone with a roghteous heart if needed. King gave his story to the people of M78, then left to continue his journey of freeing the universe, and passed that goal to the people of the planet. M77 A family of Ultras were making their way back to the Land of Light with their small son. Suddenly, a terrible beast attacked, and gravely injured the father while protecting his son. Traped on a baren desert planet and running out of energy, the family thought they would surely die. Suddenly, an old ultra appeared in the sky. He called himself Ultraman King, and addressed the family. Saying he was impressed with the father's strength and selfless actions, he bestowed new life on them, and remade the planet into one thriving with life. The father became the king of this planet, and his son, Leo, was blessed by King. Ultra Brothers The Ultra Brothers are the Land of Lights greatest warriors, and are tasked with protecting the most important planets in the universe. The brothers also hold some of the strongest bonds on the planet, having fought by and saved each other countless times. They are often the first to deploy against major multiversal threats. Members Include: *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Zoffy (Deceased) *Shin (Ultraman) *Seven *Jack *Ace *Taro *Leo (Often helps the brothers despite not being native to M78) Other Members Include: *Mebius (Training under Taro; Deceased) *Zero (Abandoned Training) *Prime (Training under Father) Leo Force The Leo Force was a small force formed by Ultraman Leo after Belial petrified the Land of Light. Leo trained what was left of the race to take down Belial, although it proved to be tough. Members Include: *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Prime *Ultraman Cosmos (Deceased) *Ultraman Mebius (Deceased) *Mirror Knight *Ultraboy Tiga **Ultraman Tiga Ginga Force The Ginga Force is a force brought together by Ultraman Prime. It's main mission to stop Alien Kataras from raising Greeza, but stayed together and continued fighting after that. Members Include: *Ultraman Ginga - An Ultra of unknown origin, he appeared as a conscious Spark Doll with no memories. *Ultraman Victory - An ancient Ultra found on Earth, Victory is unconscious, but he is given life by his human host. He was possibly turned into a Spark Doll by the same being who turned Ginga. *Ultraman X - A digital Ultra, X lives inside of computers when not combined with a human. He changes into a Spark Doll to begin his merging. *Ultraman Prime - The Ultra who organized the team by collecting Ginga and all the other Ultras. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ghidorahnumber1